Samurai's don't wear Ties
by Beeegs123456
Summary: Well Sonic is already beaten Ix. But something that has been hidden for 1000s of years is finally released. Not only that also Nocturnus needs a new leader and only 2 people are in the position to take it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so i said i was going to start a new story well here it is ill be working on it for a long time so yeah. Also i believe i will try to get a chapter out every day to three days. Also remember i'm still trying to build my character so just bear with me here. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: Falling stars

In the mystic place known as the Twilight cage there is a race of echidnas named the Nocturnus. The town that has been freed from they're past evil ruler Ix was preparing to move to mobius. But most people think that all is over but there wrong. Far away from Nocturnes was a ancient temple built the day the Nocturnus were put into that realm. From that day everyone signed a contract and sweared to that of which they signed.

But today all have forgotten the temple and what lies inside. And thats something that needs to be remembered.

"He luwmis bet you cant get up this mountain faster then me"

"Your on Martal"

The two Nocturnus boys raced to the top of the mountain noit seeing what lies on the other side.

"See i said i could beat you luwmissssss"

The two boys then saw the giant temple built into the mountain.

"Dude what is that"

"Maybe its a temple or something built by the ancient ones"

"Should we go check it out?"

"Yeah of course who knows whats in there it could be treasure"

"Or death"

"Maybe but remember when we got here we where a wealth clan so they could have stored the treasure here and forgot"

"I don't know Martal doesn't look good"

"Ah stop being a whimp"

With that the two boys walked straight into the temple not knowing whats inside.

"Dude this place is creepy man"

"Ah they are just trying to scary us"

"Dude is that metal"

"Yeah its a metal door"

Right there in front of them was a giant metal door that looked like a vault door but with writing on it.

"Dude whats this"

In the middle of the door was a circle stone with a hand print on it.

"Dude it looks like a hand"

"Alright you wanted to go in here i'm not using my hand"

"Alright because clearly i'm not the baby here"

"Shut up"

"hahahaha i'm just playing alright here we go"

The boy put his hand the stone and the hole door lit up. Lines of purple light flow across the door.

"Holy crap"

The door opened making no sound and very quick. The boys walked in and then the purple lights lit up the wall making it visible.

"ladies first Martal"

"What ever"

The boys walked down the hall. What seemed like 20 minutes they found a chamber.

"Dude this is beast looking"

"Sure"

In the middle of the room was a giant purple crystal standing on a alter.

"Holy crap dude we are rich this think could be worth millions"

"i don't think thats a a normal crystal"

"What why not"

"i don't know it feels weird"

"What ever"

Martal walked up the alter stairs and touched the crystal.

"See nothing its cool"

"Ummmm... Martal... LOOK OUT"

Behind the young echidna the purple crystal was melting fast.

"OH SHIT DUDE"

Then when the crystal was gone what was left was a body.

"Dude its like some kind of guy frozen in time"

"Sure if you say so go talk to him"

"Go...g...o talk to... him"

"Yeah mister brave"

"yeah sur...sure (gulp)"

The young echidna walked up to the figure and was about to say something but before he could the figure kicked him off the alter and sent him flying through the air.

"MARTAL"

Luwmis ran over to his friend and tried to get him up but he was out cold.

"Come on man get up his coming over here"

The figure slowly started walking down the stairs.

"Alright man thats it"

Luwmis picked up his friend and threw him on his shoulder and started to run. After running out of the temple and back over the mountain luwmis made it back to Nocturnes.

People then gathered around them and started grabbing them and patching them up.

Then Shade came in and looked at the boy who was still awake.

"luwmis what happened here"

"Procurator Shade ummm well. Me and Martal were climbing mountains and we found this temple built into the mountain. And we got inside there was this giant metal door. Martal put his hand on it and then the door glowed purple. We walked down a hallway and walked inside this room. There in the center was a HUGE purple crystal. Then Martal walked up to it and touched it then it started melting and a person was in it!"

"What did this figure look like"

"I couldn't tell there was no light"

"Ok is there more"

"Yeah than the figure kicked Martal to the wall. I tried to wake him up but nothing so i picked him up and carried him. The figure was still running after us actually he was walking"

"And thats it"

"Yes Procurator Shade nothing more"

"good we will send a squad over there right now"

Shade then got a team together and followed the directions the boy told them.

To Be Continued...

Well guys i kind of left this beginning part sit for three to four days so yeah. Well the night is young so ill be writing 2-3 more chapters maybe more. C U L8TR


	2. Chapter 2

Alright same guy same night. So last chapter i don't think the chapter title had anything to do with the chapter but what ever. This chapter actually a prologue to the story so you got to know the back story or this holds no value. So ENJOY.

PS: Did you know that PM on here a censored XD sorry i found that very funny.

Chapter 2: Prologue

Back when the Nocturnus were still on Mobius and fighting Knuckles clan there was a Elite Team of Nocturnus Samurais made to fight with 10 arrows in there chests. But you cant really call it a team more like a person.

"Stand down Guard i must talk to the Imperator now"

The figure stood there glaring at the guard with death looks. his was a look no man wanted to receive from the figure.

"Ye...eee...ss yes sir" The guard was very unsure that this person was aloud in he had markings on his uniform that he has never seen before.

"Good you better you little shit" The figure pushed the guard out of his way and went into the room.

"What do you want this time guarrrrrd" The Imperator was shocked what was standing in front of him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" The imperator was very unsure why this elite samurai was standing in front of him glaring at him.

"We need to talk imperator" The hedgehog folded his arms and just glared at imperator.

"I order you to whip that look off your face punk" The imperator was angry at this hedgehog. "I thought i told you to get your ass out there and kill they're Emperor. What re you hard of hearing here GO KILL THEY'RE EMPEROR. That better."

"Oh i know what i need to do. Just one thing theres a problem" the hedgehog was now just looking at the imperator but wanted to yell back but thats a crime and would get him killed or arrested.

"What now" Anyone with a brain could tell that the Imperator was not happy with the hedgehog.

"The enemy has something that could end our clan as we know it" The hedgehog had no change of speech or emotion. Just straight forward and to-the-point.

"WHAT WHY WASN'T I TOLD EARLIER THAN THIS" The Imperator was beyond mad now and now the guard outside wish he never let the hedgehog in.

"A void or rip that leads to another world but of course if i knew where to i wouldn't be here telling you. I have no idea when and where they're going to use it. Stuff like that is top secret and not available for me to retrieve for you"

"Hmmm well that helps we now know what they been hiding for so long other than that lying son of a bitch emperor and his oh we don't have any powerful power source. What a lode of bullshit" The Imperator was now back to normal but laid back little bit.

"If i could i will try to destroy this weapon or get more info"

"NO you will stay here ill send the CO on this they will destroy it for me"

"But sir i know more about this then they do i'm required for this mission" The hedgehog was now beyond furious he was jealous and mad.

"Not anymore you will go straight to your quarters untilyou re called understood"

"But"

"UNDERSTOOD"

"Yes Sir" The hedgehog wanted to go right back in there and kill him but that was something he never could do. He walked al l the way back to his place and fell into his bed. *Man if i don't go we will all be sucked into that thing. If i do the Imperator will have all hell to raise with me*

Then in at that moment the door opened and in walked his good friend. "Crew hows the CO"

"Well hard its not really cake and pie" They both gave a small laugh and kept talking.

"So i heard about the weapon and you not going too" Crew was looking at the ground.

"Yeah its a bunch of bullshit Crew"

"Don't talk like that about the Imperator's decision you'll get killed for that"

"Im pretty sure i was made to take on an army so i really dont care what he got"The hedgehog was punching his fist together very hard.

"Chill man your coming don't worry"

"What are you talking about what part of IM NOT ALOUD TO GO strikes you as is aloud to go"

"Who said we were asking"

"Crew you sly dog you" The two friends high fived and walk to the CO central base.

"Alright man hide in here this is a supply crate you'll literally be carried by slade" The hedgehog looks over and sees the big echidna lifting 1000 pounds with one hand.

"Ah i can lift more than that by a long shot"

"Yeah what ever but don't come out until i open it for you alright"

"Yeah sure whatever LETS GO" Crew closed the supply crate and gave it to Slade.

"Here buddy this is your job carry this thing until i say drop it alright" Crew was pointing at the crate that had te hedgehog inside of it.

"Was this orders from big boss man" Slade had a very low vocab a VERY low one. And Crew knew this.

"Yeah orders from boss man" Slade walked over and put on the crate and walked back over.

"Crate heavy but nothing too heavy for slade" Slade was right he had it under control and lifting it with ease.

"Sure what ever" Crew really didn't care unless the hedgehog inside was hurt bad in there.

2 hours later

"MOTHER OF GOD its been 2 hours when is he going to open this damn crate" Then he had just all he could take. He took his foot and kicked the crate open.

"What the fuck happened here" HE couldn't believe his eyes the team his friend Crew was in was lying there dead even Slade. He looked over and saw Crew lying there with some blood on him.

"CREW" The kind of thing he trained for was to forget the rest and carry out the mission. But this was different Crew was there until there from the beginning and nothin could take them apart as friends.

"Crew buddy you have to still be here man" Then he realized Crew was well alive but hurt.

"Yeah im fine just need so bandage and ill be fine" The Hedgehog went through the supply crate and found himself bandages. After getting crew back up they continued on they're mission.

After a bit of hiding silent kills and stuff they made it to the void to where ever it went to. There was echidnas all around it studying it and researching it. Then someone saw them.

"HEY YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE" Then after a second 10 guards showed up surrounding them.

"Aw this is easy child's play" "I hear yeah" After beating the living day lights out of the guards they looked at the void and stared at it.

"Boys its wonderful isn't it " Stepping out fro the part of the room was the emperor. "Well Well Well you two certainly think you have beat us have you. You have yet to see this is already over" The emperor raised his cane and the void got faster and then got a gravitation pull to it.

"What the fuck is going on" I have no idea" the two were sucked in the Void.

After about 30 mins it seemed all of the Nocturnus clan was sucked into this world.

"Him that guy he betrayed us and him they got us into this"

there a man was pointing at Crew and The hedgehog.

"what wheres your proof" the Hedgehog was mad he did nothing and he's being blamed.

"Yeah we did nothing" Crew was only feeling what the hedgehog was feeling.

Then the guards grabbed them and dragged the down to a temple that was made into the rock.

"What the hell is this" The hedgehog had no idea what lied ahead of him nether did Crew.

The two were brought to a alter with the High priest Covalock.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have the two evil people responsible for the crime of our imprisonment if any like to say other wise these two will be frozen in this crystal liquid. No one then let the trial began. Then the priest started saying weird words and then the two could not feel there bodies they could not move. soon they were in cased in Crystal frozen in time for all of time or are they released to tell they're story only time will tell.

To Be Continued...

Man was that looooooooong and worth it. Also if you have a character and you want t in my story just PM me and ask give the details and he's welcomed is the last chapter of the night im tired C U L8TR!


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys here i am i gave myself a break yesterday i ran my cross country county meet so i let it go for one night. So let me grab my water... alright i got my water. Also if your reading this and you like this story don't be scared to ask me if i can add your made-up character into the story. Also that XC is finishing up i will have some time to write some stories before Winter Track & Field. HOPE U ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: Elite samurai Hunter the Hedgehog

"Well theres nothing here Procurator Shade but a alter and a metal door" The solder was standing on top of the alter with Shade.

"Well looks like the story we heard was false wouldn't you say" Shade was annoyed more than annoyed that these boys lied about this and wasted her time for preparing to go to Mobius.

"Well Procurator theres nothing here should we move out" When the solder was saying this a figure was hanging from the wall unseen from anyone.

"Sure seems this has been a false mission" Shade was thinking about publicly hurting the boys before see heard something.

"Awwww but you can't leave yet i would like to meet you" The voice was almost impossible to tell were it was.

"Show yourself before i make you"

"Well talk about a warm welcome"

"Ill say it again show yourself" Right then the figure fell from the celling about 3 feet from Shade.

"Got you" Shade and the solders quickly surrounded the figure leaving him no escape. Shade could tell the figure looked a little like her. He had the bracelets but were glowing red instead of purple. Also he had a weapon on his waist.

"Drop that weapon or ill use force" Shade was in battle mode with every bit of seriousness and strength that a person her place needed.

"Ha you guys are funny giving me orders your funny" The figure was laughing pretty hard now making Shade angry. Then Shade came up and tried to punch him but the figure grabbed her fist the moment it got 1 foot in front of him.

"Well thats just mean i should return the favor" With that he flanged Shade over his head and flying in the other direction.

"Anyone else" The solders weren't scared but a little bit of doubt that they could win this fight. After a second of standing around the charged the figure fast but not quick enough. The figure's bracelets started glowing and he released a shock pulse that rattled the walls also sending all the solders flying back into the wall.

"Too easy ha" But he didn't know that Shade was right behind him with a paralyze shot the figure in the neck and the figure fell straight to the floor.

"Well that was easy"

Nocturnes (Twilight Cage)

Deep within the prison of Nocturnes was the figure sitting in a room waiting for someone or anyone.

"Man this place is crazy" He didn't know what to say everything was different to him all this new and crazy tech was new to him. After a bit Shade walked in with his bracelets and his sword.

"Careful with those they're dangerous you might get a cut" With a funny smile he thought he got her but he was wrong. Right after he said that Shade throw the sword and bracelets down and the ground.

"Oops i thought i was going to get a cut" This made the figure mad those were his special weapons made for 1 person on Mobius him.

"Thanks for throwing my special one of a kind weapons on the floor"

"No problem now who are you"

"Im Hunter the hedgehog and if you want my rank i'm Hunter T. Elite Samurai" This surprised Shade not only did his name sound familiar but he was a Elite Samurai and those haven't been seen since the Nocturnus got to Twilight cage.

"Hmmmm thats all" This left Hunter confused on what just happened. *All they is your name cool*

Nocturnes Library

"Docetto i have a question for you" Shade was opening the door to the office and sat down in the chair at his desk.

"Ah Procurator Shade what a good sight what can i do for you" Seeing Shade i here gave the elder much joy the last time he's had anyone from the military came in was when they used his place as a base.

"What can you tell me about Elite Samurais"

"Ah the highest honor that can be given in the clan other than Imperator. They were trained like no other solder it was a type of training that would let you die if you didn't fit the title"

"Ah what do we know about Hunter T. Elite Samurai"

"Ah this is a very good question they say he was the first one to find out the enemy had a weapon that could end the clan by trapping us here. The Imperator told he was not aloud to be on the mission but he disobeyed and his friend Crew an OC hide him in a supply crate and carrying him to the mission. The team died all but him and Crew. Thats were the story cuts off. But the are blamed for the banishment of the clan. They said they froze him in a crystal for all of time with his friend Crew"

Then it hit Shade they had his friend in the town vault for safe keeping if Hunter found out he would stop at nothing to get him out.

"Well thanks for you help Docetto" Shade got up and shacked his hand and left.

*If he finds out no telling what will happen or what he'll do*

To Be Continued...

Well guys end o chapter time to go to sleep C U L8TR!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone I am back and ready to write some more. Let's all pretend that I was not gone for 2 weeks ok. Also if you must know I was thinking about the story and other stuff. It's been pretty hard to continue the story where I put it really so I will try my best. ENJOY

Chapter 4: 5 feet under

*Can you believe this I just woke up from god knows how long and they got me locked up in the cage? Do I've been locked up already now this is even worse.* Hunter was walking back and forth in weird pace thinking about what he has seen so far. Then after that Shade came in.

"Hello how is our ancient artifact"

"If you must know this cage is driving me insane really"

"Think you have gotten us to it by now"

"It's not as fun as it looks really"

"Well I didn't come down here to ask how you were I came down here to get rid of you"

"Oh that's nice really nice. What you going to do kill me chop my head off or something"

"Not really no we are going to throw you back into prime because we have plans and we don't need your problems"

"Well I really don't mind"

"Wonderful then you'll be on your way"

"Wait what?" Shade stood up and through a warp ring into Hunter's cell.

"What in the world is this" At that moment Hunter was sucked into the ring.

"Well that was easier than I thought" Shade just retrieved the ring and went back to her daily to-do-list.

Mobius Prime Knothole castle  


Today was the big day. It was Antoine D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot wedding everyone was getting into the wedding room then the music started and the bride came down and then they started saying they're vows then everyone heard a noise like weird wind. Then a warp ring opened right in front of the bride and groom and then Hunter the Hedgehog fell out.

"Wow that was weird" The ring closed and Hunter stood up and then realized that he was standing in front of a crowd of people in weird cloths.

"Wow this is awkward." With that he ran out as fast as he could until he found the exit.

"Well that was weird a huge crowd of people just sitting there staring at me man back in prime and that's the first thing that happened to me wow." Then Hunter just ran right through the city and into the woods. *If its anything I need is some peace and quiet* Hunter then found a pond and sat next to it and fell to sleep.

Well that's about all I'm writing for now I'll be writing more tonight most likely. So GOOD BYE 4 NOW


	5. Chapter 5

Well look who has been gone since god knows. Well to tell you the truth I have been making YouTube videos s yeah. But i have found time to keep going with this story.

*Sometimes I wonder why i get put in these situations* Hunter was sitting next to the pond he fell asleep next too. *I mean come on. Wait if I can make my way back to the Twilight cage and find Crew* Hunter got up and started running.

Just as he was running he heard something. "What the fuck was that". Hunter looked around but saw nothing just grass, trees, leaves, and more trees. "Well like anyone i must say it was a part of my imagination"

Hunter ran on but then after 5 minutes of running a figure jumped out from the trees and hit Hunter. "Ahhhh what the fuck man"

The figure had a cross bow and a hooded shirt. My name is Rob and heard about someone like you. Your the one who literally dropped in on Bunny the Rabbots wedding.

"Yeah so what of it not like i want to be here" Hunter stood and wiped himself off. "So is there a reason you punched me or do you have problems?"

"Yeah i have a reason the Kingdom of Acorn has requested to people like me to find you and bring you back for questioning"

"Hmmmmmmm I rather not because i haver better things to do other than wasting my time with this bullshit" Hunter started to walk off but before he got 1 foot away something hit his neck. It was a arrow with a veil in it. "What the fuck is this" With that Hunter passed out and fell on the floor.

Hunter woke up in a dark room with only on light that was dangling over a table. He was sitting at that table with another chair sitting in front of him. "Ah the fuck happened to me" Then someone walked into the room.

"So you must be the one who ruined my friend's wedding". Hunter looked up at the figure he had seen her before it was the girl he saw at the wedding. "Mhm and who are "

"Im Sally Acorn princess of the Acorn kingdom". In Hunter's retrospect her has meet many princesses and this is no different so he really didn't care. "Oh big whoop a princess can you unchain me so i can bow at your feet" He had a huge grin on his face.

"Actually i have some questions for you" She sat down a folder with some blank pieces of paper. "First whats your name?"

"Hmmmmm Jason Griffet"

"Do i look like I'm kidding"

"Alright alright princess my name is Hunter the hedgehog"

"Good age?"

"Hmmmm around 5000 years old"

"I thought we were being serious but all you like to do is play games"

"Im not joking"

"Explain yourself please"

"Whats its to you lady"

"I said explain yourself"

"How about this" Hunter picked up his chair and flipped over the princess and and used his hands to slam her head in the table making her pass out. "Well that was easier than i thought" He ripped off the chains on his chair but he couldn't get the ones on his hands.

As he was running down the hall a horrible whaling sound came on. Then out of no wear something hit Hunter on the side of the head.

"AHHH what the fuck is that" Then before he could get up he saw a blue hedgehog standing right in front of him. "who the fuck are you"

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog"

"Yeah and also stupid" Hunter grabbed his leg and threw Sonic into the wall. Hunter than ran off then finding is way out of the building. When he got out of the building there was a crowd of people standing there all staring at him.

"Well this is awkward" With that said he ran straight into the woods. Finally he found a small cave which looked like it was clear. So he laid down and went to sleep.


End file.
